


now you're gone, but I'll be okay

by lady_of_the_labyrinth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_labyrinth/pseuds/lady_of_the_labyrinth
Summary: Although she feels lonely after he left, she is not alone.





	now you're gone, but I'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all the way back in /April/ and completely forgot about it until now. Whoops?  
Title from Fall Out Boy's song "Miss Missing You".

A week after the defeat of Corypheus, Melana Lavellan woke up alone in her bed. Again. 

Even though it was like this for almost three weeks now, she still reflexively searched for a familiar warm body that should be lying next to her. 

When she fully came to her senses, Melana sighed.  _ You'd think I'd get used to sleeping alone by now,  _ she mused, and sat up. 

The sun just barely got up, and the mountain air was still crispy cold. She shivered, wrapped the blanket tightly around herself, and contemplated staying in bed for a while longer, when she heard a knock on the door. 

“My lady? Are you awake?” Josephine's voice was very quiet - she clearly didn't want to wake her up if she wasn't. 

“You're in luck - I just open my eyes!” Said Melana, hoping she sounded as cheerful as she intended. “Did something happen?”

“The guests I told you about yesterday have arrived earlier than planned.” She sounded so apologetic, like it was her fault somehow.  _ Honestly, Josie is way too nice for her own good.  _ “Would you like more time to rest? I can tell them to wait…”

“No-no, it's fine! I'll be there in a few minutes!”  _ Maybe they can distract me.  _

“Very well. We'll be waiting for you in the main hall.” 

The main hall was quiet, with most Skyhold residents and guests still asleep. Melana would find it peaceful, if not for a group of orlesian nobles standing in the middle of it, waiting for her.  _ Why in the world are they dressed like this? Aren't they cold?  _ She shook her head and started approaching them, when something hit her. Literally. In the face. 

Something soft and squishy and… sweet?

Something that was all over her face. 

A pie. 

Someone threw a pie at her.

Right in front of their guests. 

Naturally, there was only one possible culprit. 

** _“Sera!!!” _ ** Melana yelled at the top of her lungs. 

She heard laughter from above, and when she looked up, she noticed Sera hanging from the ceiling. 

“You've been looking so gloomy lately! Thought I'd cheer you up!” She said with a wicked grin, and started giggling again. 

“With a pie in my face. In front of probably important guests.” Melana raised an eyebrow, although the gesture kinda lost its power when she was covered in pie. 

“I know! It's perfect! Inspiration and all that!” Sera couldn't stop laughing, clearly pleased with her prank. 

“Well…” Melana sighed. “At least it's a tasty pie.” 

Then she joined in on the laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: when I was editing this fic today I realized I misspelled "hall" as "holl". /Twice/. Just how sleepy was I when I wrote it?:D


End file.
